Don't Peek, Killua
by dragoniall
Summary: Set during the scene in episode 97 where Killua and Gon had to cross a river (naked) while on their way to infiltrate The Republic of East Gorteau. [Killua x fem!Gon]


**A/N:** Just a cute lil' idea I had to write down after I saw the scene where Gon and Killua crossed the river naked in episode 097, only with a fem!Gon twist. **ALSO:** I just want to make it clear that I have nothing against male x male Killugon (in fact I LOVE them), I just thought that a fem!Gon would also suit well in this scenario + I've been badly wanting to read more fanfics with a fem!Gon involved so why not.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not (and never will) own _Hunter x Hunter_. All rights go to the amazing Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

The plan laid out by Chairman Netero for them was to face each of the Royal Guards by splitting into pairs while the chairman himself will face the Chimera Ant King. The pairs Knuckle-Shoot and Morel-Knov went on their own devices. The last pair, Gon-Killua, who both requested to confront Neferpitou, was on their way to infiltrate the Republic of East Gorteau with stealth when they came across a river.

Not wanting to waste time as well as risk unwanted attention from Chimera Ants by retreating to other possible routes, they had no other choice but to undress and put their clothes in a disposable bag* before crossing the river.

Although the area was near completely dark, Gon couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of stripping out of her clothes out in the open; and with a person nearby, nonetheless. She trusted her best friend more than anyone in the world, really, but somehow it still bothered her a little.

"Don't peek, okay, Killua?" the spiky-haired teen said, worry evident in her voice as she gently placed her green long sleeved jacket in the bag before she started to remove her black tank top behind the tall grass.

Killua, whose bright cerulean eyes are looking away from Gon's direction and his body already in the water, flushed a bit at his best friend's ridiculousness. "I-idiot, I won't. Hurry up with it,"

Content with his answer, she proceeded to undress while the sounds of the grass rusting softly from her movements could be heard.

"Ahh, it's so cold…" said Gon as she dipped her legs in the water while carefully holding the bag containing her dry clothes on top of her head.

The Zoldyck middle child ignored her comment (and his blush that was present since they started to undress earlier) before he turned around to give Gon his signal before completely diving their heads in the water.

Killua reached land first and quickly went to cover himself within the tall grass.

"You go over that side, Gon." He pointed to the other patch of tall grass nearby before opening his own bag.

"Mmm," she replied as she ran towards the tall grass.

Only the sounds of fireflies and clothes shuffling could be heard during that brief moment.

"Are you done?" Killua said as he finally moved away from the tall grass clad in his trademark plain v-neck shirt with a blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath, dark loose knee-length shorts, and shoes. He glanced at Gon's direction; He could still see her ebony hair tied up even in the darkest areas.

He heard a faint reply from her. "Ah, almost,"

From his position, Gon was already standing up faced sideways and currently putting on her green long-sleeved jacket over her black tank top. She moved away from the grass with her hands placed over her collar, buttoning it up before patting the non-existent dust and the small creases on the front of her skort* afterwards.

Gon smiled and nodded at him. "Let's go,"

Killua nodded back before they began to move stealthily once again.

* * *

 ***** I still have no idea where they could've possibly acquired those black disposable bags from. Oh well.

 ***** For those who don't know what a skort is, according to the definition I got from google, a skort is a pair of shorts with a flap across the front (and sometimes also the back) to give the appearance of a skirt.

 **A/N:** This has been sitting in my files for a few months now before I finally got the motivation to finish the draft and post it. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please do leave a review or a favorite at least if you liked it! It will definitely motivate me to write more.


End file.
